


Kuroshitsuji Kink Meme Fills

by WereCamel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Gags, Kink Meme, M/M, Sex Toys, read kink list for full list, this is all completely consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereCamel/pseuds/WereCamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my works based on prompts I saw at the Kuroshitsuji Kink Meme. I do take requests for kinks, pairings and scenarios. I use female pronouns for Grelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kink List

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts and ideas are greatly appreciated, as are pairings. I do take requests, so please leave any you have in the comments section. THIS IS ALL ENTIRELY CONSENSUAL.

Animal Play

Authority Figures

Begging

Bites/Bruises

Bloodplay

Bondage, wrist, ankle, other

Breathplay

Caning

Chastity Devices

Collars

Confined/Caged

Costumes / Cosplay / Dressup

Crossdressing

Dirty Talk

Double penetration

Drugs/Aphrodisiacs

Edge play

Electricity

Emotion Play

Endytophilia -- preference for a clothed sex partner

Food Foot/Shoe Fetish

Fucking Machines

Gags/Silence

Gender Play

Genital Torture

Held Down

Humiliation (Situational)

Humiliation (Verbal)

Language

Leather/Latex/Rubber

Lingerie

Masters Doms Slaves and Subs

Mirrors/Doubles

Nippleplay

Obedience

Object Penetration

Objectification

Orgasm control, denial, coming on command

Painplay (Other)

Pegging/Strap-Ons

Penance/Punishment

Pervertibles : common household objects or office supplies that can be used in sexual or BDSM play.

Possession/Marking

Post-orgasm stimulation

Pregnancy

Prostate milking

Ropes/Chains

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys (Non-Penetrating)

Silk Velvet Feathers Furs

Spanking/Paddling, Smacking/Slapping, Impact play, Rough Body Play

Subspace / Headspace / Topspace 

Suspension

Teasing

Temperature Play

Tentacles

Tickling

Torture/Interrogation

Uniforms/Military Kink

Voyeurism

Washing/Cleaning,

Whipping/Flogging


	2. Desperation (Ronilliam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William thinks that Ronald is at his most beautiful when he's desperate

PAIRING: Ronald Knox/William T. Spears 

INCLUDES: Bondage, gags, lingerie, and aftercare

One thing William was sure of, was that Ronald Knox was always at his most beautiful when he was desperate. The way his body trembled, the way his eyes shone with unshed tears of frustration… It really was a truly perfect sight.

He was desperate now, kneeling on the bedroom floor, his hands tightly bound with silk and pulled behind him. His whimpers and moans were silenced by the rubber ball in his mouth, the straps leaving light marks on either side of his face. The plug inside of him was vibrating viciously, making jolts of pleasure race through his veins and wrack his slender frame with shivers.

Ronald was so close to release, but he needed something else to push him over that edge. The plug just wasn’t enough on its own.

“Enjoying that, are you Knox?” William wasn’t expecting an answer, of course. He doubted that the boy would be able to form a coherent sentence, and even if he could he wouldn’t be heard through the gag. William ran one finger along his lover’s length, the lace panties he was wearing adding to the stimulation. He circled the tip slowly before pulling his finger away, listening to the desperate whines the loss of sensation caused.

The supervisor laughed, pulling Ronald against him using a fistful of his two-toned hair. “Hush, Knox. You’ve behaved like such a good boy; don’t ruin that now.” He waited a moment longer before slipping his hand into the panties, sliding his leather-clad hand over where he wanted it most, increasing the speed until the younger man released, tensing against him and screaming against the gag.

Now, it was time for the next step. William unclasped the gag, slipping it out of his mouth and kissing him gently. Next he untied the silk bonds, removing the panties and plug as he did so.

Pulling Ronald onto his lap, he rubbed his back in circular motions, using a damp cloth to wipe away the sweat and release on his body. “You’ve made me so proud, my dear Ronald. I love you, and I wish to thank you for putting your trust in me and allowing me to do those things to your body.”

They were just beginning to drift off, content to hold each other, when Ronald nestled closer and whispered one sentence. “I love y’ t’, Will.”

Those five words, though so simple, made the supervisor’s heart leap and flutter in a way that nothing else could.


	3. Painted Red (Grelle/Ronald)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grelle loves to see her junior painted in red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100 hits?! Thank you all so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! All requests will be posted as soon as I've finished them, and this scenario was based on a comment I got from an, and it said "Grelle/Ronald maybe? or anyone else, bloodplay (grelle doing the bloodletting)". I hope I fulfilled your request well!

Red was such a beautiful colour. With its many different shades, Grelle was certain that it would suit anybody. The deep crimson staining Ronald's porcelain skin certainly suited him. The trickles of blood crossed over his skin in lattice-like patterns, running into the many open wounds on his arms and back.

She held the knife delicately, running one finger along the tip of the blade. It was a mortal weapon, as they did not want to risk the possible death or mutilation that would occur if they had used a death scythe. No, the human knife was perfect. It would inflict pain, but the resulting wounds would not leave scars or take more than a few days to heal.

Her beloved junior had come to her in a tense and stressful state, wrapped up in the hard work his job demanded from him. This was one way for her to relieve him of his stress and help him to relax again. They had now begun to use this as a stress reliever for them both.

This time he was not restrained. He was laying on his front on top of her bed, shirt and jacket off in order to expose his back and shoulders. A painted red nail was dug into one of the cuts, watching the body beneath her jerk and squirm, Ronald's hands fisting in the sheets.

The knife was lifted, pressing against the top of his shoulders. Grelle pressed it in, sliding the blade slowly down to the base of his spine, allowing him to feel every second of the burning pain. A group of gashes were clustered by his right shoulder blade, each of them separated by nothing more than a hair's width.

Finally the blond cracked, beginning to cry as he submitted to the pain. Crying meant that he had had enough for today. They were finished.

Ronald turned around, clutching tightly onto his mentor's jacket as her hands slid through his two-toned hair. "Shh, Ronnie dear. We're finished now. I'll treat those cuts, and you can take a nice nap. How does that sound, hmm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully tomorrow I'll post the next two requests.  
> Anonymous: "SebaCiel or any pairing really - Animal Play, Collars, or Obedience?"  
> Lucyndareads: "Sebastian/Ciel/Lizzie with obedience and also post-orgasm stimulation (bottom Ciel being a good boy for Lizzie and Seb)?"
> 
> Then on Wednesday I'll post:  
> Lucyndsreads: "Ciel/Alois with top!Ciel and sex toys?"  
> an: "Diedrich/Vincent/Rachel, objectification (dierich being the one objectified, Vincent and Rachel using him together)"
> 
> REQUESTS ARE STILL OPEN!


	4. Good Boy (Sebastian/Ciel/Elizabeth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Elizabeth get Ciel to follow their orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this chapter today instead. The others will hopefully be posted tomorrow or the day after. Also, Ciel and Lizzie are older in this fic (18 years or above).

Of all the things that Ciel had been expecting, this wasn't it. Never before had he imagined being forced to submit, to obey the orders of the two people before him. At first he had rebelled, refusing to do what was asked of him.

That was when he had felt the sting of the riding crop.

Of course Sebastian would keep such items stashed away. One could only expect a demon to enjoy the rougher forms of passion.

The crop had been brought down in a cascade of blows, over and over until he would have done anything if it meant that the pain would cease. He got down on all fours as ordered, avoiding making eye contact with either his fiancée or his butler.

It was then that the pleasure started. The Watchdog began to kiss, lick and suck his way up Elizabeth's body, using only his mouth to bring her pleasure. When he reached her lower regions he looked up at her, placing his hands gently on her thighs. "Mistress, may I...?"

At her nod he dove in, dragging his tongue against her folds, sucking at the bundle of nerves. It wasn't long before she was bought to the brink of pleasure, coating his face in her fluids. She coated some of her fingers in the mess, pressing one inside of his hole. "He's very tight, Sebastian. You're the first to take him in this way." The digits stretched him open, pressing against his prostate and making blood rush to his length.

Suddenly, something much larger was pressing inside of him, and the pleasure had gone. The burning was much more intense now, each inch feeling like a stabbing knife. "...Hu-rts..." Lizzie was by his side in an instant, cupping his face and kissing him as Sebastian pushed inside.

After a few minutes of pain, the burning began to ebb away, replaced by jolts of pleasure as Sebastian began to thrust. The demon whispered words of praise into his ear, one gloved hand beginning to stroke his cock and balls firmly. "Come on now, Ciel. Cum for your master."

The order sent him over the edge, feeling Sebastian's own release fill him up in a gush of warmth. The stroking, however, did not stop. It sent sensations that danced along the line dividing pleasure and pain, making him tremble and whimper pitifully. It was too sensitive, too soon after orgasm for him to be feeling sexual pleasure race through his veins. He just managed to hold in his sigh of relief when Sebastian pulled his hand away.

"What do we say now, Ciel?"

"We say, 'thank you Mistress, for allowing me to pleasure and taste you'."

"And?"

"And...And we say 'thank you Master, for pleasuring me'."

"Good boy."


	5. Trained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent and Rachel use Diedrich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for 200+ hits, the kudos and the comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

At least the floors were carpeted. Wooden floors would be uncomfortable to kneel on. That was the first coherent thought to push through Diedrich's clouded brain.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, the German found kneeling by the evil nobleman's chair incredibly arousing. It emphasised his usual position as Vincent's loyal dog, staying at his master's feet like a well-trained hound.

His body was bared, always ready to provide either of the Phantomhives with pleasure. While he was in this state he was no longer a person. Nor was he a dog. No, while like this Diedrich was nothing more than an object. His only purpose was to provide sexual satisfaction.

Rachel was standing behind him now, one hand teasing his cock, bringing it to full hardness within a few strokes of her (incredibly talented) hands. Once he was ready for her, she lowered herself into him, enveloping his nether organs in tight heat. "Oh my~ You're so big, Diedrich! Not as big as my husband, but still... it's pretty impressive."

Diedrich was so lost to the pleasure, he almost didn't notice Vincent pushing inside of his body. Both Phantomhives began moving at the same time, seeking their own climaxes. "Tell me how it feels," Vincent's voice slithered into his ear. "Tell me what it feels like inside of you."

"I-it's so b-big! It f-feels like it's in my s-stomach. It's p-pressing in a-all the right p-places..."

Rachel came, her husband following soon after. Diedrich was left balancing on that edge, so close to release but unable to achieve it on his own. He wasn't allowed yet. He wouldn't be allowed until they were finished with him.

Rachel left and Vincent returned to his chair, both of them satisfied for the moment. 

Without waiting for Vincent to give the order Diedrich knelt by his chair once more. Desperate and in need of release, but obedient. 

Trained dogs didn't disobey their masters, after all.


	6. A Lover's Touch (Slingphries)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute moments with Alan and Eric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the hits/comments/kudos/etc., and I will be posting requests soon. This was just something that came into my brain and demanded to be written.

Alan's hands were tied to the headboard with velvet restraints, a thick blindfold obscuring his vision. Eric was listening to the gasps and half-stifled moans his kisses and touches were eliciting.

The Scotsman's mouth was busy worshipping every inch of Alan's exposed flesh, pressing kisses and soft bites to patches of skin. His hands traced the subtle curves of his body, running over the slender frame. Soon, the small form below him was marked with love bites and a few red marks from where he'd struggled against the bonds.

He was surprised to see a few tears slip out from underneath the blindfold, and he immediately began touching his lover again, reaching up with one hand to remove the blindfold. Alan's dual-coloured orbs were watery when they looked up at Eric.

"Wha's wrong, sweetheart? Dae ye no' like wha' I'm daein'?"

"No, it's not that. I love everything you do to me. It's just..."

"Wha' is i'?"

"It's just that every time you touch me I'm reminded of your love, your devotion and loyalty, and sometimes I feel like you deserve someone so much better than me. I feel like such a burden to you, especially with the Thorns."

Eric untied the rest of his bonds, pulling his lover close and holding him tightly in his arms. "Alan Humphries. Ye are my world, my sky an' stars, my universe. There will never be anyone bu' ye in my life, because ye are sae much more perfect than ye realise. Ye are never a burden, an' my devotion fer ye will continue until the end o' time. I love ye, an' each touch is meant tae remind ye tha' nae matter wha', I will be here fer ye. I will always be here tae provide comfort, support, friendship, an' love."

Alan's eyes stopped crying, and he cuddled close to his partner. "I love you too, Eric. I needed to hear all of that."

The two men held each other for a while longer, both of them content to share occasional kisses and loving words. This feeling of love, of contentment, was one that they would both cherish for as long as they were able.


	7. Pregancy (SebaClaude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Claude cuddle while Sebastian's pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading/bookmarking/leaving kudos/commenting, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter <3.

One wouldn’t usually expect a demon’s relationship to involve tender moments sucvh as cuddles and kisses. People often belived that such tenderness was beyond the reach of creatures such as the former butlers, reserved only for those mortals deemed worthy of love.

However, though tenderness wasn’t usually a huge part of their relationship, Claude did enjoy simply spending time with Sebastian. After all, their relationship couldn’t just be based purely on sex. Thier contracts had ended centuries ago, and since then they had devoted their time to eachother. Now, they were sitting next to eachother in their house in the mortal realm, their many cats flocking around Sebastian, some even choosing to lay on top of his engorged stomach.

Claude’s contract mark was visible over the pregnant stomach, a sign of who the father of the babies was. Sebastian had never been happier, loving each small shift and movement of his babies growing inside of him. It reminded him of the depth of their bond, of all of the intimacy and love that had led to the creation of his unborn children.

At first Claude had been reluctant to live in the human realm, but decided that it was worth it if Sebastian got to spend more time with the cats he adored so much.

One of the felines was curled up in Claude’s lap, gently butting his hand whenever it decided that it wanted more petting. He was happy to oblige, of course, stroking behind it’s ears and rubbing it’s fluffy somach to elicit more soft purrs.

It was then that Sebastian would snuggle closer, pressing soft kisses to Claude’s neck and cheeks. Claude decided that now was the right time.

Gently moving the cat, he knelt down on the floor and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. Popping it open, he revealed a ring set with obsidian instead of diamonds (obsidian was Sebastian’s favourite crystal, after all). He leant down and pressed a delicate kiss to his lover's pregant belly, feeling the babies shift against his lips.

“Sebastian Michaelis, from now until the end of eternity, will you be mine?”

A moment of silence, then the reply that he had wanted to hear.

“Oh, Claude... You’re going to make one hell of a husband!”


	8. Discipline (Ronald Knox/Sebastian Michaelis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald needs to be taught who is in charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say. This came to my head and had to be written. I am still accepting requests <3

Ronald needed to be taught a lesson.

Sebastian loved the reaper, but recently his cockiness was getting a bit too much to handle. Usually this attitude was something that attrqcted the demon, that made life interesting for him, but he did not like having to fight for dominance sexually. Tonight he would show his lover just who was in charge.

The first thing he did was to slam him against a wall as soon as got home from work, smashing their mouths together and thrusting his tongue past his teeth and into his mouth. Eyes glowing, the demon ripped off the reaper’s work clothes and shoved him into the living room, breaking the kiss.

Glasses askew and eyes clouded by lust, Ronald fell into the room, landing on the floor in a tangle of limbs. Sebastian soon followed, pressing him down onto the floor and pulling out a bag that he had concealed, emptying the items and placing them on the floor in Ronald’s line of vision.

A cane, a whip, a ball gag, a blindfold, an arm binder, a spreader bar, the biggest dildo they owned, a vibrator, lube, a pair of nipple clamps, some duct tape and a cock ring. Ronald got hard just from the sight of them. He liked it rough, though he was unaware of just how much in for tonight.

First, Sebastian stroked his lover to full hardness and locked the cock ring in place. Orgasm denial was the first part of his punishment. Then he locked Ronald’s arms in the armbinder, forced the gag into his mouth, took off his glasses and tied the blindfold, and finally secured his ankles to the spreader bar, keeping his legs wide open.

Then he clipped the clamps onto his nipples, flicking and pinching them to make sure that they were erect and listening to the reaper’s whimpers. Then he took his cock in hand, placing the vibrator (set on high) on it and duct-taping them together. That was to ensure that no matter what, Ronald would be forced to endure the pleasure with no way of escaping it. He was flipped onto his front, his head on the floor yet his knees bent, keeping his backside in the air.

Then, he picked up the cane, dragging it along Ronald’s body lightly. “You lack discipline, Knox. I had hoped that you would mature in time, but no. Instead I have to resort to punishing you like a naughty schoolboy.” With that, he brought down the cane onto his exposed rear over and over, until the skin was glowing red and he could hear the other’s whimpers and sobs being supressed by the gag. He dropped the cane, throwing it on the floor behind him.

Then he picked up the whip.

Ronald was struggling now, most likely having guessed what was going to happen. The whip was agony even when used on unmarked skin. When mixed with the tingling red skin on his rear, it would be excruciating. That didnt deter Sebastian, though.

He mercilessly brought the tool down, the younger man’s screams and wails filling the room. It hurt so bad, but he couldn’t help bucking up into the hits, squirming and trying to get friction on his cock. The vibrator was almost as vicious as the whip, making his tip leak precum even though release was impossible with the ring still on. The sensations built up and up until he thought that he would explode, but all he felt was frustration. Sebastian had lost count of his own orgasms by now.

Finally, he dropped the whip, looking at the welts, lines and cuts his treatment had left. Covering a few fingers with the lube, he began to finger-fuck him, brushing against his prostate just to hear him moan. Pushing the dildo into him, he leant forward to whisper one order into Ronald’s ear. “Fuck yourself on it. Be a good boy and make yourself cum.”

As Ronald began to do so, frantically moving his hips and dragging himself along the toy, he angled it just so, hitting his prostate dead on and he slid one hand underneath him and removed the ring. The effect was immediate.

Ronald came harder than he ever had before, slumping bonelessly against the floor as Sebastian untied him and removed the toys. The demon carried him in his arms, pressing soft kisses to his head and whispering sweet words of praise to him.

“Did I manage to force some of that cockiness out of you?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good boy.”


	9. Jealousy (SebaGrell and brief Sebastian/William)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian gets jealous of Grelle's constant flirting with other men, and decided to find out if she does like it rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading this today as well. Also, Grelle is biologically female in this fic.

Sebastian had had quite enough of Grelle's incessant flirting. If she was serious, she had to prove it to him. When he saw her flirting with her boss, Sebastian's jealousy reached its peak.

Sauntering out to them, he draped one arm across the redhead's shoulders and pulled her closer towards his body, feeling her lay her head on his chest and wrap her arms around him. Smiling, he leant down and tipped her head up, giving her a soft kiss on her painted lips. "Pardon us, William, but me and your subordinate have some business to attend to." He had picked her up and taken her to his bedroom, ignoring the supervisor's comments and objections.

Once he and Grelle were in the bedroom and his door was locked, her stripped her of her clothes, taking his time to feel each inch of her silky skin. His hand trailed between her breasts, taking his gloves off and pinching and twisting her nipples hard with his nails. Then his hand travelled lower, feeling the wetness that had accumulated between her thighs.

He slowly walked over to a chair hidden in the corner, which held some rather special attachments. The seat had a hole in it, which allowed the fucking machine positioned underneath it to pound into the victim sitting on the chair. He had heard that this certain reaper like it quite rough.

He handcuffed her to the chair, also taping a vibe to her clitoris and electrodes to her nipples. The machine started to ruthlessly fuck her, the second dildo coming to life and impaling her other hole. Finally, he produced a gag produced to look and feel like a penis, pushing it down her throat and tightening the straps until she had to struggle to stop it from choking her.

Completely plugged up, the reaper could do nothing but feel. Her first orgasm approached quickly, and she was pushed over by the vibe, electricity and two dildos. However, it did not stop when she had cum. Still over sensitive and squirming in her restraints, Sebastian increased all of the machines to the highest level, then left her on her own to be forced into orgasm after orgasm, each one rubbing her insides raw, making it more and more painful.

Yet she couldn't escape the building pleasure, couldn't do anything about the vibrations or voltage or fucking. And she loved it.

Three hours later, Sebastian re-entered, and Grelle almost wept with relief. She screamed through yet another orgasm, her juices soaking the chair and running down her thighs and legs. Her hair was stuck to her hair with sweat, and she looked as though she was going to pass out. Before Sebastian could speak, another voice split the air. "Reaper Sutcliffe, what are you d-" William's inquiry was cut short as her saw her condition, and he looked torn between helping her and fleeing the scene.

Before he could do either, Sebastian grabbed him and held him tightly, lowering his head to whisper into his ear. "How nice of you to join us, William. I think we should give Grelle a small break, hmm? Tell me: do you wish to take her place?" William could only nod, much to Sebastian's amusement. He stopped all of the machines, pulling the electrodes off of Grelle to put them onto William instead. "Well then, let's get started."


	10. Submission (Claude/Sebastian/Grelle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request by reise_reise18. Includes gags, teasing, biting and aftercare.

Surprisingly, Sebastian Michaelis, demon butler of the Phantomhive household, was submissive sexually. He was also a very demanding lover, and his inability to hold his tongue had gotten him in trouble more than once.

Right now was one time when he really should have shut up.

Grelle had him pinned to a wall, using her chainsaw to cut away his clothes. Occasionally her chainsaw would nick his flesh, leaving small trickles of blood running down his body like spiderwebs. Speaking of spiders, the arachnid demon was helping to hold him still, sinking his fangs into the raven whenever he refused to cooperate.

Once he was fully stripped Claude grabbed a fistful of his hair, using it to slam his head against the wall and bite his neck. "You will behave for me tonight, Michaelis. If you don't, I will punish you."

Sebastian moaned, casting his eyes over to Grelle. The reaper caught his gaze, sliding a hand into his pants and rubbing his cock with his palm. Sebastian moaned louder, gasping and bucking his hips into the touch. Claude sighed dramatically, letting go of his hair to walk away and retrieve a black ball gag.

Grelle held his jaw open, using his free hand to hold his head still. "Remember Sebas-chan, you can use your safeword at any time. If you feel even the slightest bit uncomfortable or humiliated in.a way you don't want or like, just tell us and we'll.stop."

Sebastian leant into Grelle's touch, whimpering quietly as the gag was fastened tightly. Drool ran down his chin, and he felt like one of the dogs he despised so.much.

Several sexual encounters later, Sebastian was feeling very bruised, tired, yet unbelievably aroused. Both.of his lovers had been given multiple orgasms, but he had yet to be awarded one. The cane marks on.his thighs stang with a weird sort of pleasure that sent electric shocks straight to.his cock. His nipples were sore from all of the pinching that Claude had given them, and every movement irritated the cuts on.his thighs.

The gag was still in.place, and although he couldn't be understood he still begged and screamed and moaned with each mix of pain.and pleasure. Grelle ran one finger up his penis, and he screamed, the sound reverberating off of the walls. Getting the hint, she fisted it lightly, the touch teasing and not bringing him to.climax. He thrust wildly into her hand, feeling his orgasm overtake him as he shuddered and moaned.

He didn't know.how long he was laying there for before Grelle was there, unclasping his gag and letting it slip from his jaws. He was being wrapped in.something warm and soft...A blanket? The reaper held him close, cuddling him against his chest and stroking through his hair in soft movements.

"You did so well, Sebastian. You could have used your safeword, but you didn't. I'm so proud. After this we can cuddle on the couch and I'll put.on that film you like and feed you chocolates, okay? I love you, Sebas-chan." She kissed the raven's forehead gently before picking him up and taking him downstairs. "Just relax. I'll help to heal you, and if you want to talk I'll be here to listen."


	11. Cross Dressing (Slingphries)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request by IzaChanLuv. Slingphries is one of my favourite pairings btw.

Alan Humphries looked adorable in a dress. Or at least, that's what Eric thought.

It had taken months of sweet talk and even some begging to get Alan to agree to what he described as "a ludicrous idea", but agree he had. And wow, was it a sight to behold.

Alan Humphries, officer of the London Dispatch and lover to Eric Slingby, now stood in the middle of their bedroom wearing a dress. It was white, and lacy, and was soft to the touch. Underneath he wore the matching panties.

The brunet's face was flushed bright red, and he a shy yet coy smile as he looked at his lover sitting on the bed. "Like what you see, Eric dearest?"  
Eric nodded, his pupils dilating. Clearly he liked what he saw very much.

Alan came closer to the bed, his hips swaying as he walked and he reached out to trace Eric's face gently with one hand. Eric, having lost most of his self control, pulled Alan down onto the bed, running his tongue over every inch of skin he could reach as Alan gasped and flushed darker.

The Scotsman hiked up his lover's skirts, slipping a hand into his panties and listening to the desperate moans his touch induced. "Ye see wha' ye dae tae me, Al? Yer sae sexy i' drives me crazy. I need tae have ye now."

Alan kept moaning, his coherant thought dulled by the lust spreading through his body. "Next time...y-you're the one in a d-dress..." he gasped.  
Eric laughed, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. "Aye, love. Next time I'll wear th' dress."


	12. Language (Ronilliam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes: sensation play, foreign language, begging, teasing and aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for me to upload. In apology, I've started a new Slingphries fic and will be adding two/three chapters to this one

William T. Spears was a man fluent in many languages. His bilingual tendencies were something that aroused the young Ronald Knox greatly. Of course, the supervisor knew this, and used this skill to his own advantage.

William whispered various words to him in German, giving praise and orders in Deutsch.

Currently the blond was tied down to their shared bed, the blindfold covering his eyes obscuring all light and rendering him blind.

Tonight they had decided to experiment a little more. William had dragged various objects across the younger man's expanse of pale skin, ending with a long strip of silk he wrapped around Ronald's leaking cock. It still wasn't enough, though.

Ronald was teetering on the edge, desperate for the blissful release of orgasm. However, William didn't indulge him just yet.

"Tell me what it is you want, Ronald."

The younger's voice was shaky and uneven, struggling to stay coherent. "Y-y' know wh-wha' I w-wan', William. Please."

William, however, was undeterred by his desperate display. "Tell me, Ronald. Say it, and I will do it."

His eyes screwed shut for a moment before he broke, a few tears slipping out from under the blindfold. "Please, please le' me cum! I n-need it s-so badly! Pl-"

Ronald was cut off as the supervisor's hand wrapped around his length, milking him as he came.

William dropped the commanding facade at once, gently untying his lover as holding him close, kissing away the tears. Intense sessions always made Ronald feel extremely vulnerable as he bared his soul so openly, and Spears was quick to comfort him.

He held him in his arms, pressing feathery kisses to the blond hair and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. "You did so well, my dear Ronald. I'm very proud of you. Well done for taking that so bravely. It's all over now, relax. Shh, we can spend the rest of the night doing whatever you want. I love you, Ron."

"Love y' too, William."


	13. Pregnancy (Slingphries)

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The sound of the scanner filled the room as the child Alan was carrying slowly came into view on the screen. Tiny hands were curled into fists, the little feet kicking out every so often.

The nurse was pointing out where their baby was on the grainy image, before passing over a copy to the ecstatic couple. Their daughter was only a few months away now, and Alan and Eric could not wait to meet her.

They stayed quiet while driving home, silently admiring the picture of their beautiful baby girl. It was only once they'd reached home did Alan's joyous tears start to fall. "Just look at her, Eric! Our precious baby daughter is almost here! I'm so happy to start a family with you, my darling."

Using his fingertips, the Scotsman wiped away his lover's tears, cradling him close and embracing his small frame. "I's me who's honoured tae start a family with ye, my precious Alan. Ye ligh' up each one o' my days, an' now yer providin' us with a perfect daughter. Ye really are the ligh' of my life."

Alan smiled brightly, looking up at Eric accordingly. "I love you so much, Eric."

"I love ye tae, sweetheart."


	14. Bad Boy (William/Undertaker)

Order.  
Neatness.  
Organisation.

These were the virtues that William T. Spears valued most in his personality.

Now however, he had none of those things. He was flushed, embarrassed, reduced to a needy mess at the mortician's feet.

His hands were trapped in cuffs, secured at the base of his spine, a thick blindfold secured around his eyes.

He was trembling. From cold? Anticipation? He wasn't sure.

Undertaker threaded cold hands through William's hair, tugging his head back and biting down on the exposed throat. William could do nothing but hiss and arch against Undertaker, completely at his mercy

The mortician grinned, one hand stroking William's length while the other kept his head back. He kept stroking until the supervisor came over his hand, shaking through.the afterglow.

He laughed as William's posture slumped, unable to remain upright. "I didn't give you my permission to finish, did I? You misbehaved. Now bend over and get ready for punishment."


	15. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some cute Sashca/Rudgar. Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> Also, apologies for the terrible attempt to write a German accent. I tried ^^'

The storm outside was violent, rattling the windows on Sascha's house and frightening the little German inside.

Their camera was sitting on their beside table, while Sascha was curled up under the blankets, trembling, crying, and trying desperately to block out all noise of thunder and the bright flashes of lightening.

They were so wrapped up in their terror, that they did not notice their bedroom door opening or the figure walking in. In fact, they remained unaware of the visitor until they felt gentle hands pull back the covers. Startled, Sascha looked up, only to come face to face with the familiar Mr. Rudgar.

"M-Mr...R-R-Rudg-gar?"

The taller German gathered his partner into his arms silently, cuddling them close and quietly hushing them. "Shh...it's okay. Is it da storm dat is bothering you?"

Sascha could only nod, their eyes wide and watery. Rudgar, still keeping his touches gentle, pulled his small partner closer and covered them with one of the blankets. "Sleep. Vhen you vake up, da storm vill have passed. I'll stay here to keep you safe and warm. Do not vorry."

The little reaper, soothed by Mr. Rudgar's words and familiar scent of cigarette smoke, drifted off to sleep, still cuddled in the older man's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking requests for this series!


End file.
